An ability to remove a selected NW or NWs in a three dimensional stacked NW architecture is expected to be an important feature for future complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, such as those having a gate all around (GAA) architecture. In addition, thick gate dielectric devices are very important for system on chip (SoC) applications, as they are used for input/output (I/O) circuits, analog circuits and other applications. The use of the GAA architecture is expected to become widespread due at least to the excellent electrostatics inherent in the GAA devices.